


promises

by tmrminewt (commodorenewt)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorenewt/pseuds/tmrminewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam wakes up from a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	promises

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble. After S04E06, maybe before he and Stiles went back to his house to count the money? Haha.

Liam turned to his side and the next thing he knew, he was falling. He opened his eyes and he was back inside the well, the water rising at a terrifying pace. He looked up and the top of the well was being covered, “NO!” He tried clawing the walls, piercing his claws through it but his fingers were slipping and his claws couldn’t penetrate the matter. He was gonna drown. He was going to be trapped in there, he was going to die.  _He can’t die, not yet_. “SCOTT! Help!” He cried out. “Help me! Scott!” Liam cried. “Scott, please!”

"Liam!" He heard someone yelling. He looked around but there was no one there. He looked up and the top was almost covered, no one was looking down calling him out. "Liam!" He recognised that voice. He knew that voice. "LIAM!"

The place was shaking, just his luck, an earthquake was happening. There were small particles already falling and he was preparing for debris to fall on him, trap him there completely. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, Scott was looking at him worriedly. He was trembling, he knew. He felt like a child wkaing up a nightterror. He might have just, but damn it, he was 16 year old werewolf! “I— I was back… I was back in the well… but I was drowning. I couldn’t get out… I was gonna die…”

Scott shook his head, cupping one side of Liam’s face. “You’re okay, Liam. You’re okay.” Scott told him. He pulled the younger boy in an embrace, his arms tight around Liam again like it was when Scott got him out the well. “You’re safe. I’m here. You’ll be okay.”

Liam gripped Scott’s arm. He could swear that he could also feel Scott’s emotions with his in his heart. They stayed like that until Liam’s breathing went back to normal, and the pace of his heartbeat back to a soothing rhythm in Scott’s ear. “Thank you.”

Scott shook his head and he couldn’t say the words that’s been replaying in his mind for the past few hours. “I’ll keep you safe.” Scott promised him instead of the apologies and many promises he told himself he’ll tell his beta once Liam opened his eyes. But that promise basically covered everything, didn’t it? “I’ll keep you safe.” Scott repeated tightening his arms around Liam before letting go.


End file.
